This proposal calls for the support of transdisciplinary post doctoral training in cancer biology. Transdisciplinary training is a two phase process that bridges disciplines;basic research (accomplished in phase 1) is further developed in one of the 7 centers at BIMR (phase 2) to better understand and more effectively, efficiently and practically address a critical problem in cancer research. The goal of this transdisciplinary postdoctoral training program is to develop a cadre of scientists, skilled in molecular and cellular biology, who will be able to translate their knowledge in basic cancer research, thereby establishing a new generation of scientists who are trained in multiple disciplines as part of their long-term careers in cancer research. It is our belief that incorporating state of the art technologies that extend basic research in molecular and cellular cancer biology beyond the traditional single laboratory training mode will facilitate progress and lead to new approaches in the treatment and prevention of cancer. In the first phase of their post doctoral training each trainee will be exposed to excellent basic research opportunities in the areas of signal transduction, apoptosis, cell adhesion and extracellular matrix, glycobiology and cancer genetics. In the second phase of their training, each trainee will extend the basic research project into one or more of the 7 disciplines available on campus which include proteomics, bioinformatics, chemical library screening, drug discovery, structural genomics, proteolytic pathways and a stem cell research. This transdisciplinary training program offers an unprecedented opportunity for training in basic AND translational (i.e. practical aspects of the basic finding, but not clinical) aspects of cancer biology. To assure necessary diversity, faculty has been recruited with expertise in these areas from all research programs at the Burnham Institute for Medical Research. All trainees are expected to complete 3-5 years training in basic &translational/practical cancer research. Throughout the training period, and will devote >90% of their time to research. The primary focus and vast majority of the trainee's time will be devoted to working in the laboratory on a specific individualized research project under the guidance of two preceptors, one of whom will supervise the basic laboratory research with the other providing guidance in one of the 7 "translational" disciplines. In addition to working at the bench, trainees will participate in weekly laboratory meetings, spend a portion of their time attending specific departmental and institutional seminars and in didactic courses. Leadership for this laboratory-based post doctoral training program in cancer biology consists of a carefully selected steering committee, which consist of members that are actively engaged in training of post doc and/or graduate students and those that oversee the translational-oriented centers/themes at BIMR. The outstanding research environment, which is coupled with the unique setting for transdisciplinary training, exemplify the diversity, breadth and magnitude of research opportunities and activities which take place at the Institute, offers a unique setting for the training of post doctoral fellows in diverse aspects of cancer research.